


You DO NOT LIE to me!

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Enemas, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Spanking, bengay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal has been lying and Peter doesn´t take lying well.





	You DO NOT LIE to me!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a timestamp for ‘Pets are taken care of’

Neal has been restrained in a stockade sort of device and made to wait while Peter is doing his stuff.  Neal knows why he is being punished. He lied. He lied to Peter and if there is one thing Peter doesn´t appreciate it is being lied to. So here he is, facing the consequences.

Neal is getting fidgety, because he has been waiting a long time. OK, maybe, not that long, but still long enough. He wants to stretch out and apologize to Peter and get it over with.

He can hear footsteps and he turns his neck to look up at Peter.

‘Peter, I am sorry, I…’

Peter stops in front of his head.

‘Shh, precious. I know you are sorry.. that you were caught in your lie, but I want a real apology and I am sure you will be giving it to me in a little while.’

‘But…’

‘Now Neal, what did I tell you? Don´t make me gag you. Or is this something you want? If it will make it easier on you, I am happy to gag you.’

Neal nods miserably. It would make things easier. If he doesn´t have to say anything, he can clear his mind, not having to think of an answer.

‘For future reference, just ask, OK?’

Neal nods again.

Peter puts the bucket he was carrying on the table, so Neal can´t see what is in it. He comes back with a regular ball gag and fastens it.

‘OK, let´s get this show on the road. I will explain what I am about to do, OK? I made you a nice warm soapy enema.’

Neal lets out a surprised sound and Peter chuckles. Neal wants to move, but his hands are restrained stretched out in front of him and his feet are spread out just so that his ass is nicely exposed. Neal had thought Peter wanted to fuck him, but he was wrong.

Peter hangs the enema bag high, so it will give a nice flow. Donning on some gloves, he takes a big syringe and injects two ounces of glycerin in his sub´s ass. He quickly pushes in a double balloon nozzle and inflates it nice and tight. Now they have to wait a couple of minutes to give the glycerin time to do its magic. Peter picks up a paddle and gives a couple off swats on Neal´s ass cheeks. He grunts behind the gag, but relaxes, when Peter sooths the flesh with his hand.

When Neal starts to moan, Peter knows that the cramping has started and by the sound of it, they are severe. He massages Neal´s belly, before opening the clamp enough so the enema can flow nice and steady.

He takes a chair and sits down next to Neal.

‘Now Neal, I think the next fifteen minutes you and I are going to have a meaningful conversation about lying. I will start by telling you once again the house rules and you are going to listen. Then I will remove the gag and you will have the opportunity to explain why you found it necessary to lie to me. I also want you to repeat what I will tell you afterwards, if you can´t I have an extra punishment for you. Do you understand?’

Neal´s face is contorted by the pain that hits his gut while Peter starts talking but he nods that he understood. But the more liquid enters his bowls, the more it feels like his inside is literally twisting itself into knots. By now, he is willing to promise anything for an opportunity to void himself.

When Peter takes out the gag, Neal realizes to his horror that he was so absorbed in his misery that he missed most of what Peter told him.

‘So Neal, what do you have to say for yourself?’

‘Please Peter, I am sorry, I am really sorry and I will never lie to you again. Really.’

‘Now, now Neal, don´t make promises that you can´t keep. But I can hear that you are sorry. So I accept your apology.’

Neal squirms, because he can´t get away being restrained as he is, but he can´t keep still, although the  cramping starts to ease a bit or maybe he is just getting used to it. He is not sure. Peter now opens the enema completely and Neal can feel the warm liquid entering his bowls, he groans as the pressure builds again.

‘Shush now, sweetheart. The bag is almost empty.’

When it is, Peter clamps it off and inflates the balloon nozzle a bit more to prevent leakage. He wonders if he should release Neal, but he decides against it.

He lets his hand glide over Neal´s taut stomach and feeling the tension on Neal´s belly, it makes him hard. He really wants to fuck his boy, but he will wait a little bit longer. He massages Neal a bit more and can feel Neal leaning into the touch.

‘Are you ready to void yourself?’

Yes sir, yes, please, I…’

‘No need to beg, here let me untie you.’

Peter takes off the restraints and guides a wobbly Neal to the toilet, where he deflates the balloon nozzle. He leaves the room to give Neal some privacy and to prepare the next part of the punishment. He can hear Neal taking a shower and smiles.

Neal comes out of the bathroom and Peter tells Neal to go back to the stockade. He just ties Neal´s hands to the construction and his legs so that they are nicely spread open for him. He lets his hand roam over Neal´s back, slowly going down and finally strokes Neal´s half hard cock. Neal moans deliciously.

‘You expected to get fucked tonight, didn´t you?’

‘Yes sir, please fuck me.’

‘So, I told you I wanted you to repeat to me what I just told you. So please enlighten me.’

Peter takes a tube of ben gay and squeezes a dollop of the stuff on his finger. Because he already knows, Neal won´t be able to recite what he said.

‘I am waiting.’ He sing songs.

‘I… I can´t. The cramps were…’

‘I know sweetheart, I made it hard on you with the glycerin, but I also explained that I had a second punishment in mind if you didn´t pay enough attention, didn´t I?’

‘Yes sir, you did.’

He touches Neal´s ass, rubbing the ben gay all around his tight clean hole. He then pushes a second dollop on his finger and slowly breaches Neal, rubbing the stuff in his hole, massaging it in thoroughly. Neal pushes back against his hand, not feeling the heat just yet.

‘Give it a moment, Neal.’

‘Why are you…? Wait, what did you do? Au, it burns, it…’

‘I know pet, I used ben gay to lube you up. The intensity will built up some more. You didn´t think your punishment would be that simple, did you? I want the message to be clear, you don´t lie to me, ever!’

Peter puts on a condom while watching Neal hissing and twisting in place.

‘If you push out, it will be better.’

He can see Neal push outwards when his anus flutters. Peter was already hard, but the look of Neal´s hole dancing, makes him rock hard and he pushes in without further ado.

‘If you ever lie to me again, I will lube up my cock with ben gay and fuck your hole with it.’

He can feel Neal doing his best to meet him and to clench around Peter´s cock.

‘Good pet, you are such a good pet to me, taking your punishment like a champ.’

Peter doesn´t hold back and just fucks Neal quick and dirty before coming deep inside of his pet. He pulls out and disposes of the condom. He then releases Neal and tells him to kneel before the chair where he sits down. He handcuffs Neal`s hand behind his back.

‘If you get me hard again within two minutes, I will grand you a rinse enema, otherwise, I will squeeze in another dollop and plug you up.’

Neal´s eyes widen and he immediately start licking and sucking Peter´s over sensitive cock. He will never able to get hard soon but Neal doesn´t need to know that.

When the timer sounds the two minute mark, Peter takes pity in Neal and allows him some more time, but also concentrates on not getting hard.

‘Too bad, Neal, you couldn´t do it. So bend over.’

He can see the devastation on Neal but he obeys and bends over so his forehead is touching the ground. Peter is convinced Neal has learned today´s lesson, but he needs to be hard and drive the message home. He squeezes a dollop of ben gay on his finger and once again massages it in Neal´s anus, who hisses and twitches when Peter hits a sensitive spot. He finishes by pushing in a large steel plug.

He then pulls Neal up right and guides him to the bed. Once Neal is up the bed, he rearranges him and lays down next to him, before taking Neal´s flaccid cock in the hand that doesn´t have ben gay on it. He slowly jerks Neal to hardness and Neal moans underneath him.

‘Does it burn sweetheart?’

‘Yes sir, it does. I am really sorry and I will never lie to you again.’

‘I know you will, sweetheart, but now you know what your punishment will be so I guess you will think twice before doing it.’

Neal nods and moves closer to Peter, who kisses Neal slowly and gently.

‘Do you want me to fuck you with a dildo while jerking you off?’

‘Yes, sir.’

Peter gest up and pulls out the plug and takes a rubber dildo with a handle. He start pumping it in and out of Neal´s hole, while jerking Neal off. When he can tell Neal is close, he pushing in the dildo as far as it can go and takes Neal´s cock in his mouth and sucks hard. Neal comes with an animalistic cry and Peter swallow him down.

When Neal´s brain is back in contact with the rest of his body, he thanks Peter.

‘You did very well for me, Neal, so go to the bathroom and I will give you a rinse enema.’

‘It is OK, sir, I can take it and I know why I am being punished, I want to remember so I can be good for you.’

Peter´s heart makes a leap and he pulls Neal closer, taking him into a hug and kissing him deeply.

‘My precious boy.’


End file.
